Hauntings
by Black Raider
Summary: A haunted house outside the Valley of Peace is starting to scare the villagers. Po, Shifu, the Five, and Lin go investigate. But they'll need help from the only ones who can: Tai Lung, Mei, and their daughter, Kiki. Threeqel to Werewolves of the Valley
1. Prouloge

Hauntings

Prologue

I present to you Hauntings, a sequel to Dragons of the Valley and threeqel to Werewolves of the Valley. First, a recap of what's just happened so you don't have to reread my stories.

Werewolves of the Valley-

It is discovered that Shifu is a werewolf, and leader of a werewolf tribe. Helped by the Five, his werewolf brother Zhan shi, and the werewolves, Shifu must defeat Chu-Jung, an evil elephant after limitless power. But Po, feeling as though Shifu had betrayed him, joined Chu-Jung. However, Po made Chu-Jung swear his life to the gods he wouldn't kill Shifu or the Five. Chu-Jung got his powers, and Shifu decides to leave with the werewolves while his students fought off Chu-Jung. Tigress gives each of the Five, including herself, a weapon to use from the Sacred Hall of Warriors. Though they fight hard, they start losing quickly. But then, Shifu returns with the werewolves. Shifu, Tigress, and Zhan shi attack Chu-Jung. Zhan shi is knocked unconscious, and Tigress is tortured in front of Shifu's eyes. Then, Shifu unleashes the legendary Werewolf Spirit, said to be the first werewolf. Shifu defeats Chu-Jung and peace is restored, but Shifu is affected by the transformation; one of his irises is blue, and the other is blood red. Later, Tigress and Shifu are entrusted with a dragon egg by Yī fù, the werewolf medicine woman.

Dragons of the Valley-

Shifu and Tigress are entrusted with an ancient dragon egg. Their first idea was to bring the egg to a secret dragon hideout, but was disappointed to find that no dragons were there. On the way down, an avalanche was caused, and Shifu and the egg were buried. While buried, the egg hatched into a small black dragon named Lin. Eventually, Shifu was saved and he and Lin were taken home. Back in the Valley of Peace, a so-called friend of Zhan shi's comes, a ninja lion named Bā hén. From the first second, Lin doesn't trust him. During the story, Bā hén and his hyena servants try to get Lin and Shifu so Bā hén can gain ultimate power. All attempts fail until Bā hén uses Lin as bait to trap Shifu. Bā hén transforms Shifu into a dragon that obeys Bā hén's every order. Shifu almost kills his students and friends. But when Bā hén tries to kill Lin, Shifu pulled thru and broke the spell. In a furious battle, Shifu and Bā hén ended up dangling off a plank above a shark tank. Lin pulls Shifu to safety, but when Shifu tries to help Bā hén, the lion only swipes his claws at Shifu, making the lion fall. Bā hén was devoured by a shark, and everyone went home. Shifu's wounds were healed, and as he, Tigress, and Lin were talking, Lin spoke a prophecy. Tigress wrote it down, and all they could do was wait.

So now, I give you Hauntings, the final story. This is the prophecy-

Eight shall go to the house of ghosts,

One shall face the terrible host.

Beware of the traps that lie within,

One will be confronted by his sins.

To defeat the evil that will show,

The heroes must be aided by their foe.

One will perish to save his friends,

Should the ghosts be released, it will all end.

Sadness and grief shall follow the end to danger,

But joy shall come from a powerful stranger.

There is the prophecy.

The next chapter shall start the final story.

And you won't believe what's in store for you.

A/N: I'm not continuing until I get reviews. Also, I need some bad guy and good guy ghosts. I'll take anything that's an animal! But I need a good description.


	2. Terror Among Us

Hauntings

Chapter One- Terror Among Us

Things were peaceful for a long time after Bā hén, the evil ninja lion, was killed. His hyenas were long gone, and nobody really worried about the anacondas and the sharks. Rumor has it that the shark was released back into the ocean and the anacondas went back to their natal village.

In the Valley of Peace, at the Jade Palace, things were great. Zhan shi had returned to the werewolves to continue his ruling, but he is visited often by the residents of the palace. Chen moved into the Jade Palace as a foster brother to Lin the dragon. Lin herself had grown to be the same size as Chen. She was even starting to blow fire. Now, it was just a shower of sparks. Plus, she was talking like a more grown up kid. Yī fù had moved into the palace as well, and she goes to the werewolf tribe when needed. The Five continued their training, and Po was improving greatly. Shifu was being taught by Yī fù on how to summon the Werewolf Spirit and control it. His eyes were still two different colors: one blue, one blood red. Shifu and Tigress still remain loyal to their promise in keeping Lin safe.

None of them really noticed that there was danger. But that was mostly because nobody told them about the house. Lately, people have been going in, and then running out screaming.

Today, a couple rabbit children decided to go in.

"I'm not sure about this." One said, a girl named Lily.

"Don't be a baby." Another taunted, a boy named Chang.

"Yeah, this'll be awesome." The third said, another boy named Fu.

The three of them journeyed to the old, large mansion. It was big and black, and the stairs creaked as the rabbits climbed up the steps. It was getting dark, making the house look spookier. They ventured in……and were greeted with a horrible sight. Many shadows were in front of them, raising their weapons. The rabbit children screamed and ran off.

They actually screamed so loud that Lin could hear it. She froze in the middle of her and Chen's play to listen.

"What's wrong?" Chen asked.

"Somebody's screaming." She said. Lin took off, Chen following. Eventually, they found the rabbits. Knowing he might cause some panic, Chen transformed to his normal form, a young cheetah cub. He approached the rabbits and took them to the palace. Lin ran for everyone, and soon they were all in the courtyard.

"What exactly did you see?" Shifu asked the kids.

"They were all these warriors with weapons." Lily said.

"And they were ghostly white!" Chang said.

"They were ghosts!" Fu cried.

"You're sure?" Viper asked. The children nodded.

"I once saw someone go in there." Lily said. "It was a crocodile bandit. He went in, and then I heard a scream, then dead silence." Lily gulped. "The croc never came out." Shifu turned to Po.

"Po, take them home." Shifu said. "Then spread the word throughout the village that _no one _is to go near that house." Po obeyed, leading the kids out. Yī fù turned to Shifu.

"What do you think it is?" she asked.

"Probably just a bunch of kids playing pranks." Shifu said.

"But the kids said there were ghosts." Mantis said.

"Mantis, there's no such thing as ghosts." Shifu said.

"Still, I don't like the fact that a bunch of kids are playing pranks like that." Tigress said.

"_If _it's a bunch of kids." Crane said.

"Look, I say we go in and check it out." Chen said. "Yī fù and I can watch the palace."

"Good idea." Shifu said. "Tomorrow, Lin, the Five, Po, and I will go into the house and see what's up. So off to bed!" Everyone obeyed. When they were gone, Po arrived.

"The kids are okay, and everyone got the message." Po said.

"Very good." Shifu said, walking off.

"They said there were ghosts." Po said.

"There's no such thing." Shifu said sternly. "It's just a bunch of pranksters. We're going tomorrow."

"I don't want to be haunted by ghosts!" Po cried. Shifu whipped around, and Po jumped when he noticed his eyes glowing with anger.

"There's….no…such…thing." Shifu said, trying to calm down. If he overreacted, the Werewolf Spirit would be released, and he might hurt Po.

"How do you know?" Po challenged.

"Don't you think Oogway would be here?" Shifu said. He turned and walked off. Po walked to the bunkhouse, confused.

"Wow."

Po whipped around to see Tigress standing there.

"You made Shifu mad again." She said, rolling her eyes. "Terrific."

"How much did you hear?" Po asked.

"I heard enough." Tigress said.

"What did Shifu mean with the Oogway being here thing?" Po asked. Tigress sighed.

"When Zhan shi's parents left Shifu here so he'd be safe, Oogway became a very close father and friend to Shifu." Tigress said. "When Oogway died, we were all sad. But it hurt Shifu more than all of us combined. Shifu actually _wants _ghosts to be real."

"Why?" Po asked.

"Because if ghosts are real, then Oogway would come every once in a while to help Shifu." Tigress said. "Or even just to talk. Shifu took his death very hard, seeing as he was the only one there to witness it."

"I never thought about it." Po said.

"Well, now you know." Tigress said, going to her room. "Now get to bed." Po sighed and went to his room to sleep.

A/N: I know it's short, but I couldn't think of any other way to start it off. Coming up will be longer chapters. Read and Review!


	3. The House

Hauntings

Chapter Two- The House

The next morning, while everyone else was at breakfast, Lin and Tigress snuck away to Shifu's room. The old master was still there, meditating. Tigress didn't want to disturb him, but Lin had insisted.

"Can I help you?" Shifu asked as Tigress and Lin entered.

"Master, Lin and I wanted to show you something." Tigress said. Shifu broke out of his meditation and listened. Tigress handed Shifu a scroll. When Shifu opened it, the prophecy Lin had said was on it.

"What about the prophecy?" Shifu asked.

"Baba, the first line says, 'Eight shall go to the house of ghosts.'" Lin said. "The Five, the Dragon Warrior, you, and I are going to a house said to be haunted. Eight people, one house." Shifu got the message.

"So you think the prophecy is coming true?" he asked.

"Precisely." Tigress said.

"Then we'll have to be extra careful." Shifu said. Tigress and Lin nodded and left to join the others. Shifu looked down and read thru the prophecy.

"Eight shall go to the house of ghosts,

One shall face the terrible host.

Beware of the traps that lie within,

One will be confronted by his sins.

To defeat the evil that will show,

The heroes must be aided by their foe.

One will perish to save his friends,

Should the ghosts be released, it will all end.

Sadness and grief shall follow the end to danger,

But joy shall come from a powerful stranger."

Shifu sighed. He had so many questions. Who was this 'terrible host'? What traps? What foe? One will be confronted and one shall perish. What did that mean? Shifu was afraid to find out. And who on earth was the powerful stranger?

Shifu shook his head and walked off to join his students.

*****

After breakfast, Shifu led his students and Lin to the house at the edge of the village. Po was almost scared stiff by the sight of the dark house. It seemed to glow with darkness, despite the fact that it was a clear and bright day. As they all ventured up the stairs, the wood creaked beneath them. Shifu walked up and knocked on the door with the brass door knocker. The knocker was a brass lion's head with a ring in his mouth.

"This estate is closed for the day." A voice called from inside. "Go away and don't come back!"

"What kind of jerk talks like that to someone?" Viper said in disgust. Crane walked up and tried door knocker again.

"Leave now!" the voice yelled again. "Or pay the price!"

"How rude." Lin said. Crane was about to try again when Po stopped him.

"Dude, he just said we'd pay the price." Po said, trembling.

"Po, really, what could possible happen by knocking on the door?" Crane asked. Crane knocked.

And a trapdoor opened beneath everyone's feet. The eight of them fell into darkness, yelling. They hit a slide and slid down thru many underground tunnels before landing in weird places.

Monkey, Mantis, and Crane fell into the basement, headfirst into a giant pile of soot from the fireplace.

Viper and Tigress landed into a fireplace in the dining room.

Shifu, Lin, and Po slammed into a wall after falling into a dungeon.

"Apparently, _that's _what can happen by knocking." Po groaned.

*****

Viper and Tigress picked themselves up and brushed off the ashes on their bodies.

"Well _that _was pleasant." Tigress said sarcastically.

"What are we doing here?" Viper asked as she slithered into the dining room. The room was huge, made completely of stone. The table was set, but no food was out. The table itself was big enough to seat about a hundred people. The candles were full, almost brand new. But when Tigress looked at them closely, she noticed that the wicks were black from being used. Wet wax was dripping down the candle.

"This house hasn't been abandoned." Tigress said. "Someone's been here, and very recently."

"Well, what do we do?" Viper asked.

"Let's get out of here." Tigress said. Suddenly, they heard noises. They ran off and hid back in the fireplace. When they looked out, they were horrified at the sight before them.

*****

Monkey, Mantis, and Crane clambered out of the soot pile, shaking themselves like dogs to get the stuff off.

"Man, I looked like a gorilla." Monkey said.

"I looked like some mutant crow." Crane complained.

"Who cares?" Mantis asked. "Let's get out of here." They agreed and walked off, finding a door at the top of some stairs. Crane tried the door.

"It's locked." He said.

"Not for long." Monkey said. With a swift punch, there was a hole where the door knob was. The boys walked thru and found themselves in a small room full of cooking stuff and food. Walking thru, they found another door and found a kitchen behind it.

"Geez." Mantis said. "What a dump."

"Hey, check out this photo." Crane said. Monkey and Mantis came over and looked. On the wall above a wooden countertop was a picture of a bunch of animals in aprons and holding cooking stuff.

"I guess they were the chefs here." Monkey said.

"Yeah." Mantis said. "hey, check this out." Crane and Monkey looked over and saw many large bags of flour up on a shelf.

"That's weird." Mantis said, looking in. "This stuff is fresh."

"But I thought the house was abandoned." Crane said.

"It was." Mantis said. "Nobody's been here in years."

"Maybe they moved back in." Monkey suggested.

"If they moved back, what's with all the dust and dirt?" Crane asked, running a feather over the counter. A bunch of dust covered his feather. Mantis jumped down to Monkey.

"Sure is weird." He said.

"Maybe we should find Master Shifu." Monkey said.

"Yeah, this place is starting to freak me out." Crane agreed. They started walking.

Suddenly, their vision was clouded with white.

*****

"Panda!" Shifu yelled. "Get off my tail!"

"Sorry." Po said, standing.

"Man." Lin groaned, rubbing her head. "What a fall. Where are the others?"

"They must've fallen elsewhere." Shifu said, brushing himself off. He checked out the lock on the door of their cell.

"Why would somebody put a dungeon in their house?" Po wondered.

"Who knows?" Lin said.

"Then again," Shifu said, stepping back. "This house is rumored to be five hundred years old. Lin, can you slip thru the bars?" Lin tried and eventually slipped thru. "Good, now try to pick the lock with your claw." Lin obeyed. It took a while, but they managed to get thru.

"Now what?" Po asked.

"Let's get out of here." Lin said. Shifu nodded and started walking thru. They only walked for a little while before they came to a large wooden door. Shifu pushed, then tried to pull it open.

"it's stuck." He said.

"I'll get it!" Lin cried, leaping up. With a somersault and a great kick, the door fell apart.

"Well, that's _one _way to open it." Po said. Shifu chuckled and followed the little dragon thru. Beyond the door was many stairs. They started climbing, but only got up ten steps before Po stopped.

"Can't we take a break?" he panted.

"Po, come on." Shifu said. Po sighed and followed his master and Lin. They climbed for a little while before coming to another door. This opened with ease, but Shifu peeked out cautiously to make sure nothing was going to jump out. Lin zipped out.

"Lin, stay close." Shifu called.

"Why?" Po asked.

"I don't like this place." Shifu said. Po followed his master into the room. Suddenly, the door behind them slammed shut. Shifu and Po jumped. Shifu struck a battle stance. His ears swiveled around, listening.

Suddenly, Po yelled.

A/N: The door knocker thing, I got it from Scooby-Doo. Read and Review!


	4. Zebra and Werewolf Powers

_Sorry it's been a while. I'm working on getting a novel I wrote published. In this chapter, we have an introduction of Kivu, an OC for an author also known as Kivu. And also a little werewolf power! Enjoy!_

Chapter Four- Werewolf and Zebra Powers

Tigress and Viper stared in horror at the three ghosts of Monkey, Mantis, and Crane, staggering around and groaning.

"Somebody definitely lives here." Viper said. "And they got the boys." Suddenly, the boys turned to the fireplace and started walking over.

"Run!" Tigress yelled.

"Why?" Viper asked as they fled.

"Because they're ghosts!" Tigress said. "We'll go right thru them if we try to fight!" The two girls ran fast, but the ghosts of the boys caught up to them. Ghost Monkey grabbed Tigress by the tail. Tigress, spooked, turned and punched.

She hit Monkey in the face and a burst of powder was launched into her face.

"AH-CHOO!" Tigress sneezed.

"What was that for?" Monkey asked, getting up. His face was normal colored.

"You guys aren't ghosts!" Viper celebrated.

"Of course not." Crane said. "We were in a kitchen and somebody dumped flour on us."

Crane and Monkey shook the flour off themselves. Mantis got his off when he sneezed hard.

"Flour?" Tigress asked. "This house has been abandoned for over a hundred years."

"Apparently not." Monkey said.

"Yeah, we found fresh flour in the kitchen." Mantis added.

"Well _that's _spooky." Viper said.

"I think there's more to this house than we thought." Tigress said.

"I think we should find Master Shifu, Lin, and Po." Mantis said.

"But this house is enormous." Crane said. "How do we find them?" He noticed Viper's wide eyes. "What's wrong?" Viper pointed with her tail and everyone followed her point. They were shocked to see a zebra in the doorway a ways a way. Tigress stepped up.

"Who are you?" she asked. The zebra said nothing, he just started walking away. "Hey! "Wait!" The Five ran after the wild zebra. When they got to the door, the zebra was to their right, far down the hallway. It started galloping away. The Five followed.

*****

Shifu whipped around to his panda student, who was on the ground. The Grim Reaper was standing above him.

"Go away!" Po screamed. "I don't wanna die!" Suddenly, there was laughter. Shifu sighed.

"Lin, get out of there." He said. The little black dragon leaped out of the hood of the reaper's cloak.

"You should've seen your face!" Lin laughed at Po.

"I wasn't scared!" Po said.

"Yeah, you weren't scared." Lin said. "You were terrified!"

"Lin!" Shifu said. Lin stopped laughing and smirked at her father. "We shouldn't mess around. We need to find the Five." The three of them walked off thru another door, finding themselves in a long hallway filled with doors.

"Now what?" Po asked.

"Uh, let's try the doors, I guess." Shifu said.

"You _guess_?" Po asked.

"I've never been in this house before." Shifu said. "I have no idea what'll happen." Shifu walked over to the first door on his right. Po and Lin followed. Shifu opened the door with ease and they all walked in. Inside was nothing but a wardrobe (A/N: No, not like the Narnia wardrobe.). Po heard voices inside and walked over to it. The voices sounded like they were calling for help.

"Don't touch it." Lin said. "It's dangerous."

"How do you know?" Po asked.

"I just have a bad feeling about it." Lin said.

"She might be right." Shifu said. "She is a dragon. Let's just go." Shifu and Lin turned to leave. But Po stayed and grabbed the wardrobe handle.

"Po, don't!" Shifu yelled.

Too late.

Po opened the door and ten ghosts of crocodile bandits shot out. Shifu went into his werewolf form and growled. The bandits surrounded the three warriors.

"Well now, what do we have here?" one bandit asked.

"Let's take their souls out!" another cried.

"Why not?" the first said. The bandits cackled and attacked. Shifu lunged, but he went right thru the ghosts. A croc grabbed Po and threw him into Lin.

"Great." Lin said. "We can't touch them, but _they _can touch us."

"Any ideas?" Po asked.

"Just stay alive." Shifu said. They tried again, but every time they tried to lay down a blow, they'd go right thru the ghosts. Then the ghost crocs would slam them into the walls. Finally, after being thrown into the wardrobe and breaking it, Shifu got an idea.

What if he transformed to the Werewolf Spirit?

It was risky though. Shifu hadn't used the spirit in a long time. He didn't want Lin or Po hurt. But what other choice did they have?

Shifu focused hard. _I call upon the spirit. _He thought. Shifu's red eye glowed, and his blue eye turned red. He glowed with an aura of white.

The Werewolf Spirit has been released.

Shifu/the Spirit lunged and took down a croc. The croc itself burst into dust and disappeared. Lin and Po watched with amazement as the spirit attacked and killed (again) the croc bandits.

"Way to go." Po said after the spirit killed the last croc. The Werewolf Spirit turned to Po, his eyes still glowing. He growled, preparing to strike once more.

_No! _Shifu thought. _Stop, please. He's not an enemy! _But the spirit could not be controlled, and he lunged. Po and Lin ducked and ran to the door.

They slammed into the Five on their way out.

"Guys!" Po cried. "You're alright!"

"We were following a zebra." Crane said. "But it disappeared."

"Guys!" Lin yelled. "Baba!" Everyone turned and saw Shifu as the spirit still coming at them. Everyone scattered as much as they could in the hallway. But Tigress didn't get away fast enough, and the spirit tackled her, pinning her to the ground. Tigress stared in fear up at her adoptive father's werewolf face. His blood red eyes glowed murderously.

_Stop! _Shifu's head screamed. _Don't hurt her! _

Suddenly, Shifu came back, and the Werewolf Spirit retreated. Shifu blinked, and his blue eye returned. Shifu fell to the ground, unconscious.

A/N: Read and Review! Or else I won't update!


	5. The Prophecy Begins

Chapter Five- The Prophecy Begins

When Shifu opened his eyes, his vision was fuzzy and his head hurt. He blinked hard and his vision became sharp. He could see his students standing over him with worried faces and Lin nuzzling his chest. He groaned and sat up.

"Baba?" Lin said, looking up.

"I'm fine." Shifu muttered. "Just fine."

"Don't lie." Tigress snapped. She silently berated herself for being so stern towards her master before saying, "You seemed really hurt."

"I wasn't hurt." Shifu said, standing. He was still as a werewolf. "I just lost control."

"The Werewolf Spirit?" Viper asked. Shifu nodded grimly.

"But now, we have bigger problems." Shifu said. "Tigress and Lin came to me with the prophecy before we came here, and I think now it's coming true."

"The first line says, 'Eight shall go to the house of ghosts'." Lin said. "There are eight of us, and a bunch of ghosts attacked us."

"Wasn't there a line about traps?" Crane asked. "Because Monkey, Mantis, and I got trapped in a soot cellar and then somebody dumped flour on us and made Tigress and Viper think that we were ghosts."

"And Tigress punched me in the face." Monkey added.

"Sorry." Tigress said.

"'Beware of the traps that lie within.' That was the line." Lin said.

"Great." Po said. "The prophecy _is _coming true."

"What was the whole thing?" Mantis asked.

"'Eight shall go to the house of ghosts

One shall face the terrible host.

Beware of the traps that lie within

One will be confronted by his sins.

To defeat the evil that will show

The heroes must be aided by their foe.

One shall perish to save his friends

Should the ghosts be released, it will all end.

Sadness and grief will follow the end to danger

But joy will come from a powerful stranger.'" Lin recited.

"Alright." Po said. "So the first line is us coming in here. The third line is the Five being tricked."

"So now what do we do?" Crane asked.

"Well, we have two choices." Shifu said, returning to his normal form. "We can try and find a way out of here, or we can find out what the deal is with this house."

"I don't want to stay here." Po whined.

"These ghosts are terrorizing innocent people." Tigress said. "I'm staying."

"All who want to leave raise your hand." Shifu said. Po's hand shot up.

It was the only one that did.

"All who want to stay?"

Everyone's hands but Po's went up.

"We're staying." Shifu said.

"Aw come on!" Po complained. "I don't want to stay in here!"

"Relax, Po." Lin said as they walked down the hall. "Nothing bad will happen as long as we stick together."

Then, another trap door.

Shifu, Lin, Viper, and Mantis fell down and disappeared.

"So much for staying together." Po said as the door closed.

"Now what?" Tigress asked.

"Just keep walking." Crane said. "We have to find them and get out of here."

"But Shifu said-"

"There's no point in staying in this house and running into trouble." Crane said. "If we get out and get to the safety of the Jade Palace, we can think of a plan better." The others agreed and continued, going down the hall and down some stairs.

*****

Meanwhile, Shifu, Lin, Viper, and Mantis finally reached the end of the slide they fell onto when they went thru the trapdoor.

Shifu was first, flying thru the air and crash landing into an old, dusty couch.

"Thank the gods that's over." He muttered, rubbing his head.

Lin shot out next, slamming into an easy chair. She started bouncing on it.

"This is awesome!" she cried.

Viper came out after, slamming into Lin in mid-bounce and sending them crashing over the chair.

"Sorry." Viper said.

"No biggie." Lin said.

"Where's Mantis?" Shifu asked.

His response was Mantis' scream as the tiny bug flew out of the hole and crashed into a bookshelf.

"Ouch." He groaned. The hole from the trapdoor closed.

"Everyone alright?" Shifu asked. After receiving and OK from his students and Lin, the aged master looked around and saw that they were in a library/study. Viper, Mantis, and Lin went to his side. They looked around. Everything was covered in dust and cobwebs. The books, the furniture, the chandelier over head, even the paintings. A few small spiders were seen on the cobwebs. Mantis shivered.

"I hate spiders." He said.

"Why?" Lin asked.

"Well, when I was a kid, there was this spider that lived near my house, and he liked to bully me." Mantis said. "Also, a tarantula killed my parents."

"Oh." Lin said.

"Let's just get out of here." Viper said. Everyone agreed and walked out the door. They walked around, mostly just guessing which way to go, before they found themselves in a bedroom. All that was in there was a canopy bed, a dresser, and a bookshelf full of books.

"This doesn't make sense." Shifu said.

"What?" Mantis asked. "That the people that lived here loved books?" He perused the books on the shelf, blowing away the dust.

"No, not that." Shifu said. "It's the fact that this house seems bigger on the inside than the outside." Shifu looked out the window. "I have a bad feeling about this house."

Suddenly, Viper screamed. They all whipped around and saw the zebra.

"Who are you?" Shifu demanded.

The zebra stared at them for a moment before speaking.

"I am Kivu, the last descendant of this household." He said. "You must leave, for you are trespassing in the living corridors of the High Master." Kivu turned to leave.

"Wait!" Lin cried. "What High Master? Are you a ghost? Wait!" Lin jumped forward to stop the zebra, but he disappeared.

"What was that about?" Viper asked.

The response was a small tornado occurring in the room. The four warriors gathered close together, holding onto the canopy bed. When the winds died, the four of them saw a large cat. It had the markings of a snow leopard, but the mane and build of an adult male lion. He was wearing very expensive and elegant clothes. His face was stern. Shifu walked to him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Dai." The cat said. "What reason do you have to come here and overthrow me?"

"We're not trying to overthrow you." Shifu said. "We just-"

"Silence!" Dai grabbed Shifu by the throat and slammed him into a wall. Shifu gasped, sucking down what air he could. The cat's grip was so strong it seemed unbreakable. If Dai tightened his grip, he could snap Shifu's neck off his spine.

Luckily, Viper moved in, whipping her tail across Dai's face. The snow lion let Shifu go, holding his face in agony. Shifu gasped, breathing deeply. Mantis and Lin went to them, standing ready for a battle. Dai glared at them.

"Don't lie to me!" he roared. "What makes you think you can kill me? I'm already dead!"

"We're not trying to kill you." Mantis said. "The ghosts in this house are terrorizing the villagers in the Valley of Peace."

"I know." Dai said. "I sent them."

"Why?" Lin demanded.

"Because I wish to expand my kingdom." Dai said. "This house is too small for all my subjects. So I plan to scare all the villagers out of this place and take it over for myself."

"You'll never get away with it!" Lin said. "We'll stop you first." Everyone stood in a fighting stance. This was a ghost they could touch, so they could fight. Dai sighed.

"Very well." He sighed. He lunged, and the four warriors scattered.

Viper moved in first, swiping at Dai's feet. Dai jumped up and landed on Viper's head. Viper went down, unconscious. Mantis came in after her, attempting to knock Dai out. But Dai grabbed Mantis and threw him into the bookshelf. Then Dai used telekinesis to make the bookshelf fall on top of the bug. Lin jumped forward to protect Mantis, and the bookshelf fell on them both. Shifu was the last one left. He moved in quickly, landing a kick to the cat's face. Dai fell back, then launched a punch to Shifu's stomach, growling. Shifu went to his knees, the wind knocked out of him. Dai moved forward to kill him, but Shifu went to werewolf form and tackled him. Dai and Shifu started fighting like wild animals. Then, when Shifu jumped onto Dai's back, Dai grabbed the red panda and flipped him over his head and into the wall. Shifu went back to normal, struggling to get up. Dai walked over and used his telekinesis to lift Shifu off the ground.

"You die first." Dai hissed. He used telekinesis to throw Shifu into one of the wooden posts holding up the canopy on the bed. Then he used his powers to lift chains off the ground and bind Shifu tightly to the post. The chains wrapped around his chest, stomach, and throat, squeezing tightly. Shifu gagged and coughed, trying to breathe from the chain around his neck. He tried to break free, but the chains seemed as tight as Dai's grip. Dai reached into his sleeve and pulled out a sword. He thrust it to Shifu's unprotected throat.

"Take a good look around, rat." Dai said, pushing the blade farther into Shifu's neck. A little blood trickled down Shifu's neck to his chest. "This is what will become of your precious Valley of Peace." Dai removed the sword from Shifu's neck. Shifu still gasped for breath.

Dai brought the sword back and used his telekinesis to move the chains so that Shifu's heart was unprotected.

Dai stabbed the sword straight thru Shifu's heart and thru the wooden post.

Shifu gasped. He felt white-hot pain shooting thru his body. The chains were still cutting off his airways, but he knew that it wouldn't matter. He couldn't shout, scream, or even whimper. Shifu struggled to stay alive; to break free; to kill Dai. When Dai saw Shifu still clinging to life, he tried to take out the sword to stab him again. But since the sword was stuck, he took out a knife and raised it high to stab it into Shifu's head.

Though Shifu's sight was dimming, he could see Dai raising the knife, and he braced himself for death. But then, a black and white streak raced forward and tackled Dai to the floor. Shifu's sight was going fuzzy, but he could see a black and white …._thing _…..attacking Dai. It couldn't have been Po, for the thing was striped. Shifu saw Dai run away, Viper waking up, and Viper rushing to him, crying.

Then, everything went black and silent.

A/N: I know, you're tired of me leaving cliffhangers and me threatening to kill Shifu. Just bear with me.


	6. Going For Help

Chapter Six- Going For Help

Viper cried, staring at her master with horror. He looked terrible. The chains constricting his torso, the trickle of blood on his neck, and the sword pinning his body to the post. She heard something moving, and Viper turned to the bookshelf. Lin's fist punched thru the wood, and the black dragon and Mantis climbed out. Mantis stared at Shifu with shock. Lin screamed and rushed to her father.

"Baba!" She cried as she stood on the bed, shaking Shifu's shoulder. "Baba!" Lin took her sharp talons and cut away the black chains that tied Shifu. But the sword was still there, stabbed in Shifu's chest and pinning him to the post. Try as she might, Lin couldn't remove the sword. Viper and Mantis moved forward and helped. The sword flew out because of their combined strengths, and it clattered to the ground. Shifu fell with a thud to the floor. Lin leaped to his side and rolled him onto his back. Shifu lay there, still and silent. Lin lay on her baba's chest, crying. Viper and Mantis stood on the other side of Shifu's corpse, not really knowing what to do.

Kivu walked up to them. Lin jumped up and hissed menacingly.

"Don't touch him!" she screeched.

"Hush, child." Kivu cooed. "I know how to help." Lin calmed down a bit.

"He's dead." She said. "How can you help him?"

"He's not dead." Kivu said. Lin stared at Shifu and noticed the smallest rise and fall of his chest. "But he is dying."

"Help him." Lin ordered. "Please." Kivu nodded and moved next to Shifu. He went to his knees and inspected the red panda.

"Lin, I need your help." Kivu said. Lin nodded, not realizing that Kivu knew her name without asking what it was. "In my bag are some bottles. I need you to grab the one with a fiery red liquid in it and the one with a sky blue liquid in it." Lin walked to Kivu's side and found a bag around his neck, though she could've sworn it wasn't there before. Lin grabbed the bottles and returned to Shifu's side. She was a bit scared because Shifu seemed to have gone still again.

"What now?" Lin asked.

"Take the blue bottle and pour it, one drop at a time, over Shifu's wounds until they close." Kivu said. Lin nodded and obeyed. Slowly, but surely, Shifu's cut on his throat and chest closed. But his eyes remained shut, as though he were dead.

"The blue liquid is for outer wounds, such as cuts or bruises." Kivu explained. "The red liquid is for sicknesses, broken bones, or other _internal _wounds." Lin picked up the red liquid, putting the blue liquid back in Kivu's bag. "All you have to do," Kivu said. "Is put a single drop of the liquid into Shifu's mouth." Lin obeyed and put the bottle away. "Very good." Kivu rose to his feet. "I must go. He'll wake up in a minute." Kivu walked off.

"Kivu!" Lin snapped. Kivu stopped at the doorway. "Thank you." Kivu smiled, nodded, and walked off. Lin, Viper, and Mantis turned their attention to Shifu again. For a terrifying moment, it seemed that Shifu was dead.

Then, Shifu inhaled slightly.

The three warriors looked at him hopefully.

Shifu coughed hard and opened his eyes slowly.

"Baba!" Lin cried, jumping onto him. Shifu sat up and hugged the dragon.

"What happened?" Shifu asked.

"Kivu healed you before you died." Viper said.

"Man, that guy's good." Mantis said.

"The terrible host." Shifu said. "'One shall face the terrible host.' That line came true, too."

"I'm starting to get sick of this stupid prophecy." Mantis growled.

"What do we have left?" Viper asked. Lin recited the parts of the prophecy that hadn't come true.

"One will be confronted by his sins.

To defeat the evil that will show

The heroes must be aided by their foe.

One shall perish to save his friends

Should the ghosts be released, it will all end.

Sadness and grief will follow the end to danger

But joy will come from a powerful stranger."

"A powerful stranger." Shifu said. "That could be the zebra, Kivu."

"Could the last two lines have come true?" Viper asked.

"No." Lin said. "Because it said that the sadness and grief would follow the end to danger, and I don't think we're done with the danger." Shifu got up.

"Nothing left to do but try and find the others." Shifu said. "I bet they're worried. But I'm also worried that they're in danger."

*****

Po, Tigress, Crane, and Monkey wandered aimlessly around the house before they ended up back in the kitchen.

"I hate this house." Monkey said. "It just leads us into circles."

"Well, maybe there's a back door in the kitchen." Tigress said. "We'll go outside and try to find the others." Suddenly, Po yelped. "What now?"

"I just saw a zebra!" Po cried.

"A zebra?" Tigress asked. "Don't kid around, Panda."

"I'm serious!" Po cried.

"No need to shout." A voice said. "You'll just alert everyone that you're here."

The four warriors whipped around and saw the zebra at the table. Tigress growled.

"What do you want?" she demanded. "Are you a ghost or a living person?"

"The one question that is never answered." The zebra said. "I am Kivu. The other questions don't matter now; I have a proposition for you, and not very long to say it."

Tigress glared. "We're listening."

*****

Meanwhile, Shifu, Lin, Viper, and Mantis were also wandering around, hoping that one, they didn't run into any more ghosts and two that they'd find the others.

"You were right, Baba." Lin said. "This house _does _seem bigger on the inside."

"Well, then the rumors were right." Mantis said. "The place is haunted."

"I realized _that _after a _ghost _almost murdered me." Shifu said crossly. Mantis hushed, but Shifu silently berated himself. Suddenly, Lin jumped.

"I just felt some icy wind on my fur." She said. The four warriors stood in a tight circle, facing out in case something showed up. For an anxious moment, nothing happened. Then, a whirlwind encircled the warriors, clouding their eyesight with strange white dust. Suddenly, their feet were off the ground, and they were flying thru whiteness. When the dust cleared, the four of them landed in a heap in the kitchen. Tigress, Crane, Monkey, and Po stared at them in shock. Kivu was as calm as ever.

"Now that I've brought them here, will you go with my plan?" Kivu asked. Tigress snarled.

"No." she said. "You're nothing but a warlock!"

"A what?" Po asked.

"It's a male witch." Monkey said.

Tigress lunged for Kivu. The zebra sighed, grabbed the pepper shaker, and promptly stuck it tight on Tigress' nose.

The effect of that was Tigress going into a sneezing fit, her eyes watering as she jumped every time she sneezed.

"Look, as I told these four earlier," Kivu told Shifu, pointing to the boys and Tigress. "I have a plan to defeat Dai."

"How?" Shifu asked. "And would somebody help Tigress so that she doesn't sneeze her lungs out?" The rest of the Five and Po went to help Tigress and Lin and Shifu approached Kivu.

"How can we stop Dai?" Lin asked.

"You will need the help of a warrior." Kivu said. "This warrior is a male, who destroyed an entire village to get what he believed he deserved. He came very close to murdering his father. But he didn't and later, he reconciled with his father. This man lives far from this place, in a hut near a peaceful village with his wife and daughter. They all own a black dragon." Kivu took out a dagger. "This dagger will take you there and back, but it'll only work one time for each. To use it, stab it in the air with the blade vertical, and give it a quarter turn to the right. A portal will open to show the warrior's house when you go there. When you come back, do the same thing, and you'll end up in the kitchen."

Shifu took the dagger. "Who is this warrior?"

"I believe you know." Kivu said. "You know him quite well." Shifu sighed and nodded. Kivu disappeared with a _pop _and a puff of smoke. The Five and Po joined Lin and Shifu. Tigress had stopped sneezing, but her nose was a bit red.

"So who's the warrior we need to find?" she asked. She sounded a bit like she had a cold.

"We know him." Shifu said. "And I met him a while back. We've been writing to each other in secret because I knew you'd all freak out if you found out."

"Who is it?" Lin asked.

"My son." Shifu said. "Tai Lung."

A/N: The pepper shaker thing was an idea from Kivu the author. Read and Review!


	7. Tai Lung's Family

Chapter Seven- Tai Lung's Family

"No way!" Tigress exclaimed. "There is _no _way we're going to ask _Tai Lung _for help!"

"That's another line in the prophecy." Lin said. "'To defeat the evil that will show, the heroes must be aided by their foe.'"

"Well, I'm not saying a word to him!" Tigress said.

"You don't have to." Shifu said. "Let me do all the talking." Shifu stabbed the air with the dagger and gave it a quarter turn to the right. A portal opened; a large circle about five feet in diameter. Shifu tucked the dagger carefully in his sleeve. "Let's go." Shifu jumped in first, Lin on his heels. The Five and Po followed, and the portal shut.

On the other side of the portal, the group found themselves next to a creek. In front of them was a large garden overflowing with vegetables and flowers. On the other side of the garden was a simple two story hut. Shifu, Lin, Po, and the Five made their way around the garden as to not step on any plants or future food. They got to the door and Shifu knocked.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Tigress muttered.

"Shh!" Viper hissed. Shifu knocked on the door again.

"Who is it?" a young girl called warily from inside.

"I'm Master Shifu." Shifu called. "I need to speak to Tai Lung."

Suddenly, the door burst open. Standing in the doorway was a small cheetah cub, about seven years old. She had bright, fiery eyes like Tai Lung's and wore purple pants like his and a brown top like Mei's old servant dress.

"You're Master Shifu?!" the cheetah cried. Shifu smiled and nodded. "Oh, I can't _begin _to tell you how long I've been waiting to meet you! Come inside! Who are your friends?"

"These are my students." Shifu said, gesturing to Po and the Five. "And this is Lin; she's like a daughter to me."

"Cool." The cheetah said. "My name's Kiki. Tai Lung's my dad." Tigress almost said something, but Crane put a wing in front of her mouth. "Mom and Dad are in town, getting groceries. You're welcome to stay here until they return."

"Thank you." Shifu said.

"Oh, I think I know someone that would like to meet you." Kiki said. She stuck her head out a large window. "Daiyu! Shifu's here!" Kiki backed up quickly as a large, black dragon stuck her head thru the window.

"Shifu!" Daiyu cried. "I don't believe it!"

"It's good to see you, Daiyu." Shifu said. The black dragon had grown a little, and her horns were longer. Lin marveled the great black dragon. They could've been twins if Daiyu had fur. Daiyu stared at Lin with surprise.

"You?" she asked. "I thought you were dead."

"What?" Shifu asked. Before Daiyu could answer, the door opened again. A lioness and a snow leopard walked in, the lioness carrying a basket of assorted fruits and veggies. The snow leopard carried a sack of rice.

It was Mei and Tai Lung. But they were different.

Mei's fur seemed brighter, and her brown eyes shined. Instead of her simple servant's dress, she wore a bronze colored kimono with a golden sash. A thorn less rose was tucked behind her ear.

Tai Lung stood straight and tall, looking proud, as usual. He still wore his same purple pants, but he also wore a black T-shirt with it. His fur was combed and he looked quite handsome. His fiery eyes, which used to be full of rage and hatred, were now full of kindness and love, a look nobody had seen in Tai Lung except for Shifu.

When Tai Lung and Mei saw their guests, they almost dropped their food.

"Master Shifu?" Mei asked. She quickly set the basket of food down and bowed to her former kung fu master. "What a surprise! We weren't expecting you." Tai Lung was speechless, but he, too, bowed to Shifu.

"I'm sorry for the unexpected visit." Shifu said. "But we're in a bit of a situation, and we need your help."

"Well, sit down." Mei said, gesturing to a table. Everyone sat down and Shifu explained the house, the ghosts, what Kivu had said, and Lin's prophecy.

"How am I supposed to help?" Tai Lung asked. It was the first time he had spoken since they arrived.

"Kivu's supposed to tell us." Shifu said. "But that all depends on whether or not you come with us."

"Of course we'll go." Mei said.

"Yeah!" Kiki agreed. "Right, Dad?"

"No." Tai Lung said. Everyone stared at him. "_I _will go with Shifu and the others. Mei, you stay home with Kiki and Daiyu."

"But I want to help!" Kiki said.

"Darling, it would be safer if we helped." Mei said.

"I won't risk you all getting hurt." Tai Lung said. "It'll just be better if I go alone." Mei was sad, not wanting her husband hurt. But Tai Lung just smiled reassuringly and followed Shifu and the others outside. Mei and Kiki stood in the doorway to watch. Daiyu stood next to the house.

"Will Daddy be alright?" Kiki asked. Mei sighed. But then, she glared with determination.

"Daiyu, take care of Kiki." Mei ordered. "I'm going with them." With that, Mei took off, pulling off her kimono to reveal pants and a tank top underneath. She jumped thru the portal just as everyone disappeared into it. Kiki stared at the spot that used to occupy her parents.

Kiki was young, yes. And she was an orphan. But somehow, she was like her parents. Like Mei, she was beautiful and kind. But like Tai Lung, Kiki was strong and sometimes cold. Kiki was a warrior-to-be.

"Daiyu, we have to help." Kiki said.

"I agree." Daiyu said. "There's something Lin needs to know."

"You remember where the Valley of Peace is?" Kiki asked.

"Of course." Daiyu said. Kiki grabbed a slender bow and a quiver of arrows, slinging both of them over her shoulder. She hopped onto Daiyu's back and gripped her spines tightly.

"Then let's fly!" Kiki cried. Daiyu roared and took off.

*****

Back at the haunted house, in the kitchen, the nine warriors dropped in from the portal. When Mei joined them, Tai Lung was horrified.

"I told you to stay home." He said.

"Daiyu can take care of Kiki." Mei said sternly. "Besides, I haven't had any action for too long." Tai Lung smiled and laughed.

"So, where is this Kivu?" Tai Lung asked.

"Here."

Everyone turned and saw the zebra standing near them.

"So glad you could get Tai Lung." Kivu said. "Now, for the next part."

"Which is what?" Tigress asked.

"You must find Dai." Kivu said. "You needed Tai Lung here because he can sense any ghost's presence from quite a ways away."

"You can?" Shifu asked his son.

"I used to be able to." Tai Lung said. "But twenty years in prison has made me forget a little. But I'm sure I can find this Dai person."

"Ghost." Kivu corrected. "And this is where I leave you. Good luck, fellow warriors." With that, Kivu galloped off, past the ten warriors. When everyone looked after him, he had disappeared.

"That guy really creeps me out." Monkey said.

"Well, at least we know how to find Dai." Shifu said.

"But how do we kill him?" Viper asked. Everyone was silent.

"Let's worry about that later." Tai Lung decided. "I think I can sense where Dai is."

"How can you tell?" Lin asked.

"It feels……evil." Tai Lung said.

"Like you?" Tigress hissed. Tai Lung growled, but walked off, the others following. They wandered around for what seemed like a few hours, stopping now and then as Tai Lung tried to pick up the sense again.

Then, he stopped.

Tai Lung stood perfectly still for a long moment.

Then, he screamed, "Panda! Duck!"

Po obeyed, and it was a good thing he did, because an ax was stuck in the wall next to where his head was.

"Run!" Tai Lung yelled. Everyone did so, and they heard the noises of ghosts chasing them. Everyone kept running until they all fell into a giant trapdoor.

At a three way fork in the tunnel, the group split up once again.

Tai Lung, Po, and Lin went one way and landed in an indoor garden.

The Five and Mei went another way and landed in a trophy room.

Shifu fell the third way and ended up back in the bedroom where he, Viper, Mantis, and Lin first met Dai.

"I HATE THIS HOUSE!!!" Screamed Mantis.

A/N: Funny ending, huh? Just wait until the next chapter! I'm aiming to blow all my readers away!


	8. More of the Prophecy

Long chapter alert

Chapter Eight- More of the Prophecy

Tai Lung rubbed his head and sneezed. He had landed right in a large patch of hydrangeas, and the pollen from that flower always made him sneeze. Po had landed on his butt, right on top of a rock. Lin was stuck in the fork of a tree, groaning.

"Stupid tree." She wheezed. "Got me in the gut." Po helped the little black dragon down and the three of them took in their surroundings. They were all very surprised.

The entire house seemed to be dark and abandoned. But this garden looked fresh and new. It was also extremely large. Large clusters of fruit trees and bamboo were scattered among the garden, towering over Po, Tai Lung, and Lin. Bed after bed were filled with larger-than-usual flowers of every kind. Between the flower beds were vegetable gardens that overflowed with delicious veggies. Every single blade of grass was bright green and lightly sprayed with dew. All the fruit in the trees and the vegetables in their beds were about twice the size of a normal fruit or vegetable. Some were even thrice the size. It looked like a giant, garden/forest paradise.

"It's so beautiful." Lin said. "What is this place?"

"Whatever it is, it's blocking Dai's aura." Tai Lung said. "I can't sense any presence of any ghost or spirit." Suddenly, he tensed up. "Wait. There _is _something here. A lot of things."

"Ghosts?" Po asked, ready to face anything that attacked them.

"No." Tai Lung said. "This is different. Ghosts' auras have a certain feeling; a specific sight; an accurate smell. The aura I feel reminds me of nature."

"We're in the middle of a garden." Po said. Before Tai Lung could say anymore, something rustled in the bushes.

Out from the bushes came a strange creature. It wore pants and a shirt that looked like they were woven from grass, which, they might have been. Tucked behind the creature's ear was a daisy flower. It had no fur or hair anywhere on its body, except for a short cropped mop of hair on its head. The skin visible on the creature was pale. The creature was quite beautiful, but evil-looking. Her clothes, hair, even the flower behind her ear, were all black like a raven's feathers.

"What is that?" Tai Lung asked.

"A nymph." Lin said. "It looks like a human, but it's a spirit that is strongly connected with nature."

"What's a human?" Po asked.

"It looks like the girl in front of us." Lin said.

The nymph stared at the group. She stared at Tai Lung, then Lin, and finally Po. She pointed to the Dragon Warrior.

"You are the one." The nymph said.

"The one for what?" Po asked.

"You lost your parents years ago and turned against your master when you realized his other life." The nymph said. "I am Shinjitsu, daughter to the Greek goddess of revenge, Nemesis. It's time that you realized the truth." Shinjitsu turned to Lin. "That is one of your prophecy lines, is it not? 'One will be confronted by his sins'. Now, it is time for that line to come true." Shinjitsu waved her hand, and the scenery changed. Tai Lung, Po, and Lin were outside a large hut.

"What is this place?" Lin asked.

"Wait, I know this house." Po said. "This used to be my home." Po ran around back. He smiled at the sight. Tai Lung and Lin followed and stared.

In the backyard was a vegetable garden. Dotted around the yard were dandelions, some white, some yellow. Standing on the porch of the house, sitting in a rocking chair was a panda woman, sewing a patch onto a pair of pants. The air was peaceful and quiet. Suddenly, there was a crash from inside the house, and a black and white fur ball barreled out of the house, giggling. Another panda, this one a large, burly man, came to the porch, panting.

"Po got a hold of my nunchakus again." The panda man said.

The panda woman chuckled. "Jian, my darling, you need to learn how to keep those things in high places."

"That doesn't help, Meijing." Jian said. "He just climbs up to them." Jian took off after the black and white fur ball, which had stopped and was playing with the nunchakus in a small patch of flowers. The fur ball turned out to be a three-year-old panda cub. His shorts were brown and he wore tiny sandals to match. The cub's eyes were like emeralds.

It was three-year-old Po.

Jian chased his son around the yard for a few minutes before he caught him. Po giggled and swung the nunchakus around.

"Po." Jian scolded gently, taking the weapon away. "No. I'll teach you to use this when you're older."

"Or Master Oogway will teach him." Meijing said.

"Ah, yes." Jian said. He walked over to his wife. "Just think: our son will be continuing our family's legacy."

"Well, your sides of the family are some of the few panda warriors." Meijing said. She smiled at Po, who was all giggles and smiles. "I had a dream once. I dreamed that Po was the greatest warrior of all time, even though nobody thought he could do it."

"Well, Master Oogway and Master Shifu will surely take care of him." Jian said. "I just hope they'll accept him."

"Oogway will not turn down an opportunity to train another student." Meijing assured.

"But what about Tai Lung?" Jian asked. "Oogway told me that Shifu took his rampage pretty hard."

"Well, maybe another student that's kind and gentle will soften his heart." Meijing said. Jian smiled.

Po smiled, too, until he noticed a pair of glowing eyes in the bushes, and that's when he realized something.

_One will be confronted by his sins._

Jian tensed up. He turned to the yellow eyes in the bushes as they emerged, revealing a werewolf. It must've been quite young, because it was only the size of a grizzly bear. But its eyes were yellow and bloodshot, its claws overgrown, and it was foaming at the mouth.

"Run!" Jian yelled as the werewolf charged. Jian shoved tiny Po into Meijing's arms. Jian took the nunchakus and swung them, clubbing the werewolf's head. "Take Po and go to Oogway! He'll protect you!" Jian and the rabid werewolf engaged in a furious fight as Meijing ran as fast as she could. Adult Po, horrified, ran after her. Tai Lung and Lin followed close behind. Then, Lin heard Jian cry out, and she was shocked to see the panda on the ground, blood coming from the bite in his arm. Lin snarled and ran forward, giving the werewolf a head butt that launched him ten feet into the forest. Lin was shocked, but she remembered Meijing and little Po and urged Jian to run to them.

Meanwhile, Meijing was running as fast as she could with Po in her arms. Adult Po and Tai Lung were running after her. If Meijing could hear them, she didn't turn around to find out. But when she did turn around, she ran faster. Po and Tai Lung found out why: another werewolf was after her. This one wasn't rabid, thank heavens, but it _was_ chasing her. Meijing ran faster, arriving in the Valley of Peace just as the sun was setting. Nobody was in the streets where she ran, and Meijing made a beeline for the palace. She and her husband were a lot more in shape than most pandas, and she made it to the top with the werewolf far behind her. She pounded on the doors, which were now locked. By then, the sun was behind the horizon, with only a few rays to give light.

"Somebody help me!" Meijing cried, hearing the werewolf getting closer. Po started whining, and Meijing could see he was about to cry soon. Meijing gave the door a hard shoved with her shoulder, but they still wouldn't budge. So, with Po in one hand and using her free one, Meijing punched a hole right thru the doors. The doors unlocked, and Meijing burst thru. She got halfway thru the courtyard before the werewolf suddenly, jumped in front of her. Meijing stared at the werewolf in horror.

"Help!" she screamed.

"Nobody will hear you, panda." The werewolf growled. "Hand over the kid, and I'll let you live." Meijing stared at Po in her arms.

"Never." She hissed. The werewolf growled and lunged. Meijing gave it a kick to the jaw, and it flew back. Meijing snarled fiercely. The werewolf lunged again, and Meijing prepared to kick him. But the werewolf dodged her kick and bit her leg hard. Meijing grunted, and tried to punch the werewolf away, but the stupid dog bit her other leg just as hard. Meijing went down, still clutching Po to her chest.

Po and Tai Lung could only watch with horror. They had tried to stop the werewolf, but it was as though they were ghosts; nobody could hear, see, or touch them.

Meijing was snarling at the werewolf. "Just give me the kid." The werewolf said. "It'd be a shame to destroy such a pretty face." Meijing growled, holding Po close. The werewolf snarled and lunged…..

…..only to be met with Jian's fist.

The werewolf flew backwards, but the rabid werewolf joined his friend and the two of them circled the pandas. Jian stood in front of his wife and child.

"You'll regret it if you don't hand over the kid quietly." The werewolf said. The rabid one just chuckled gruesomely.

"Stay away from them." Jian said. The rabid werewolf lunged, but Jian jumped over his family and punched the werewolf away, grabbing his fur and launching him further. Jian heard a scream ring out, and he turned and almost screamed himself.

The werewolf that had been in front of him had lunged and bit Meijing's neck, snapping it and killing her.

"NO!" Po screamed. He tried to run to his mother, but Tai Lung held him back. "Let go of me!" Po desperately punched Tai Lung, but the snow leopard was too strong. Lin, who had finally returned, jumped onto Po's shoulder.

"Po, there's nothing you can do." She said gently. Only then did Po calm down.

Jian stared at his dead wife with horror. Then, his horror turned to rage, and he lunged for the murderer. But the rabid werewolf was back, and he attacked Jian from behind. Jian went down, the rabid werewolf biting and scratching him. The werewolf just stood by and watched, smirking slightly as Jian screamed with pain.

"That's enough!" the werewolf barked. The rabid werewolf got off, revealing Jian as a bloody mess. The werewolf smiled. "I told you to do a simple task, and now you'll pay with your refusal." The werewolf walked over to baby Po, who was still huddled next to Meijing. Lin suddenly ran forward. She could hit the rabid wolf, so she can protect Po. Lin stood in front of the cub, snarling menacingly. The werewolf jumped back.

"Don't you dare touch him." Lin said.

"Then you'll die too!" the werewolf lunged once more…..

…..only to be stopped by an elegant staff.

Oogway and Shifu stood in front of the three pandas and the dragon. Lin took the opportunity to run back to Tai Lung and Po.

"Leave." Oogway ordered. "Unless you want to fight us." The werewolves were smarter than that, and they ran off.

"Know this, old men!" the werewolf cried. "When the boy turns eighteen, we'll be here to kill him!" The two of them disappeared, and Shifu turned to Jian, who was still a bloody heap on the ground. His breathing was raspy. Shifu knelt down next to his friend, inspecting his wounds with worry clearly etched into his face.

Oogway walked to Po and Meijing. Meijing was still clutching Po, making sure he was okay. Oogway rested a hand on Meijing's head.

"Your child will be safe." He whispered. "I promise." Then, Meijing's body seemed to relax, and Po curiously wandered over to the tortoise. Oogway took the fuzz ball of a cub and held it in the crook of his arm. Oogway walked over to Shifu.

"He needs a doctor." Shifu said. His voice was almost fearful, but Oogway could tell that he was trying to be calm.

"Shifu, he's beyond help." Oogway said gently.

"I will not allow him to die!" Shifu yelled. Jian groaned, and Shifu turned to him worriedly.

"Shifu…..he's right…." Jian whispered. "Please……Po is all I have left……..take care…..of him…..He needs……a father…."

"But-"

"I don't care……about Tai Lung……" Jian said. "That's…..the past……please……make sure……he's never….harmed…..promise me….." Shifu looked at Po, who was staring with awe at Oogway's long claws. Shifu smiled weakly.

"I promise he'll be safe." Shifu said. Jian sighed and closed his eyes, dying peacefully.

Po stared in shock at his dead parents. He almost ran to them, but Tai Lung was still holding him back. Tears streamed down Po's face. Then, they scene changed once more, and they were back in the garden with Shinjitsu.

"Now, you see the truth." She said. "I hope you've been educated." With that, she disappeared with only the scent of daisies. Tai Lung and Lin stared at Po.

"I'm not sure how that's a sin." Tai Lung said.

"When I found out about what happened, I blamed myself." Po said, choking back a sob. "I'm the reason my parents are dead; the werewolves just wanted me, and they killed my parents to get me." Po turned away from them. "I wish I had been killed with them!" he screamed.

Then, Po completely broke down, sitting on his butt and sobbing. Lin and Tai Lung didn't know what to do.

*****

The Five and Mei were a bit bruised up, seeing as though they had crash landed on hard, stone floor. Mantis had gone zooming thru the air and ricocheted around a suit of armor until it crashed to the ground. Everyone stood and brushed themselves off. Thankfully, none of them were hurt, but Tigress was pretty steamed.

"If I fall down one more trap door, I'm going to flip!" she hissed.

"Tai Lung told me you did that a lot as a cub." Mei teased, trying to lighten the mood. But Tigress wasn't into it. She glared at the lioness.

"Shut up!" she screamed. "You're bloody husband almost killed my father!"

This time, Mei got angry. "I was just trying to help." She said, trying to keep her voice calm. "I didn't mean to insult you."

"You insulted yourself by marrying a murderer." Tigress seethed.

"Tai Lung is not a murderer!" Mei screamed. "He is a greater warrior than you'll ever be!"

Tigress lunged, attacking Mei. But Mei never forgot her kung fu training, and she fought right back. Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis didn't really know what to do, so they stayed back. Mei and Tigress fought all over the trophy room, knocking over shelves and breaking glass cases. They kept going until Viper suddenly felt a cold presence. Before the snake warrior could say anything, there was a mighty roar.

Immediately after, everyone froze. Mei and Tigress even stopped fighting.

"What was that?" Crane asked.

"Everyone get together!" Tigress ordered. Everyone, even Mei, formed a circle facing out, ready for anything. For a long, almost terrifying, tense, moment, there was silence.

Then, the doors of the trophy room blew open, the doors flying off their hinges. Everyone turned and saw a ghost dragon in the doorway. It growled deeply and roared again, blowing back everyone's fur (feathers in Crane's case, and Viper and Mantis just get blown backwards a little). The dragon lunged, aiming straight for Tigress. The others tried to protect her, but were swatted away by the ghost dragon's tail. The ghost dragon grabbed Tigress in its claws and started to walk off.

"Drop her!" Mei shouted, jumping towards the dragon. The dragon turned and growled. It lunged.

A/N: Jian is sword in Chinese. Meijing is beauty in Chinese. Shinjitsu means Truth in Japanese. Perfect for the situation. Read and Review! Longest chapter of the story! But it had to be done!


	9. Sacrifice

Chapter Nine- Sacrifice

Shifu shook his head, coughing a bit from the dust. Of all the places he could've landed, why did it have to be this bedroom? Shifu shivered a little at the sight of his blood on the floor and the bed post. But for some reason, the blood looked fresh. Shifu looked around. The place looked just the way it looked after Dai had attacked. Shifu went to the door and opened it.

A giant, king cobra head was in the doorway, and it hissed menacingly.

"AAAHHHHH!" Shifu screamed, slamming the door shut quickly. He stood with his back flat against the door, panting so hard you would've think he was hyperventilating. If there was one thing that scared him more, it was giant snakes. Viper was a friend, but Shifu had always had a fear of giant snakes. As a child, he used to have nightmares about being eaten by a boa constrictor or some other giant snake.

Shifu tried the door again and did a double take.

Outside the door was a long hallway. The walls, floor, and ceiling were bare and gray, and the only other door was at the end of the hallway. It was like a box that only went one way. Shifu looked all around, but saw nothing. What really sort of freaked him out was that when he, Lin, Viper, and Mantis had first gone thru the door, there was a small hallway leading to a staircase. Shifu stepped thru the door….

…..and the door and room behind him disappeared.

Shifu saw the hallway behind him starting to vanish. Shifu ran for the door at the end of the hallway flinging it open and jumping in just as the hallway disappeared. He slammed the door shut and panted.

"Stupid house." He muttered. He looked ahead of him and saw that he was in a mid-size room made of stone. The walls were decorated with banners that had pictures on them. At the end of the room was a throne of solid gold, cushioned with many pillows. Shifu's eyes widened at the banners' pictures.

One had a picture of him, Po, the Five, and Lin coming to the house. Another was him being stabbed by Dai. One had a picture of Tai Lung's home. But what scared him the most was that the pictures looked so real you could've just jumped right into it.

"Impressive, no?"

Shifu jumped and turned to the throne. Kivu was there, fiddling around with the tassels on one pillow. The zebra got off the throne and walked to Shifu. He stood next to him and stared at the banner Shifu was in front of. It was Shifu and the others first coming into the house.

"These were made a long time ago, when Lin's prophecy was first spoken." Kivu said. "I never believed I see it come true."

"Kivu, you've helped me and my students so much the entire time we've been here." Shifu said. "But now, I need to know: who are you?"

Kivu stared at Shifu. "You want my story?" Shifu nodded. Kivu smiled.

"Alright."

*****

Tai Lung and Lin watched sadly as Po continued to cry softly. Lin left to find Shinjitsu, hoping the nymph would help them find the others. Tai Lung stared at Po. The snow leopard didn't really know what to do at the moment. He hadn't dealt with someone crying since Tigress came to the palace as a cub. But that was when Tigress had a thorn in her paw. Po was heartbroken, and Tai Lung had never dealt with a broken heart except his own. Tai Lung tried comforting Po, and he placed a paw on the panda's shoulder. Po stopped crying and turned to him.

"Uh…" Tai Lung tried to find the right words. "You know……my parents died saving my life as well. They left me with Master Shifu because an evil man was taking over the village. Then, when I was older, I went to save them, and they died in front of my eyes." Tai Lung chuckled a little. "So, I guess that's how we're similar; we both lost our parents out of love." Tai Lung frowned and sighed. "But love was what got me into prison. Well, at least I thought it did. But, in truth, it was my rash pride. The only thing I'm glad about is that it wasn't I who killed your parents." Tai Lung sighed again. "In truth, I thought we could be friends somehow."

Po didn't answer. Tai Lung turned away and sat down to meditate. But no peace of mind would come to him, despite the wonderful place he was in.

"You really want to be friends?"

Tai Lung turned to Po, who was standing and looked a bit better.

"I'd like to be friends _with _the Dragon Warrior if I cannot _be _him." Tai Lung said. Po smiled and pulled Tai Lung to his feet.

"Sounds good to me." Po said. The two of them laughed.

"Hey lovebirds." Lin said. The boys stuck out their tongues at her. "Shinjitsu knows how to get us to the Five." The boys followed the dragon deeper into the garden. Shinjitsu gave them each a rose.

"Just think about your friends with all your heart." Shinjitsu ordered. "And the roses will take you to them." Lin, Po, and Tai Lung nodded to each other and thought of the Five. Immediately, the roses disappeared, and the three of them were enveloped in a red twister. When everything cleared, the three of them found themselves at the top of some stairs.

"Where are the Five?" Lin asked.

As answer, the Five crashed into them, and they all rolled down the stairs. They crashed at the bottom, landing in some sort of family room.

"Hey guys." Po groaned. The group untangled themselves and looked around. The room had only a bunch of couches and chairs, with a small table covered with books and candles.

"What happened?" Tai Lung asked. "Where's Mei?"

None of the Five spoke. Tigress sighed.

"We landed in a trophy room." She said. "A dragon attacked, and it tried to take me. Mei saved my life, but we were all knocked unconscious. When we woke up….."

"What?!" Tai Lung asked, getting increasingly worried. "Where is my wife?!"

"The dragon took her away." Viper said.

*****

"This house has been in Dai's family for years." Kivu said. He and Shifu were sitting on the throne. It was basically just a large disc filled with pillows, so it fit both of them.

"When I was very young, my parents drowned." Kivu continued. "Dai took me in when no one else would. He taught me magic so that I could protect myself. I became so good at it that he made me his apprentice. For years, I lived under his roof and was treated like his son. Then, he took in another child, and I fell in love. She was Shinjitsu, daughter of Nemesis, the Greek goddess for revenge. Apparently, Shinjitsu was being sent here as a punishment, and she was to stay for three years. We talked and both fell in love with each other. I had gotten very far into my magic, so I decided I'd change myself into a nymph so we could marry. But, when I went to find a spell book, I realized Dai was trying to come up with a spell that could help him take over the Valley of Peace. I went for Master Oogway, hoping he'd help. But Dai found out what I had done. So he cursed the house. Anybody who entered would die at his hands. Well, Oogway came, and Dai came close to killing him. But then, Nemesis put another curse on the house so that all who was living there would stay there forever. Everyone in the house died and their ghosts remained. Anybody who tried to enter the house and were killed remains as well. Nemesis remembered me and her daughter, so she made us immortal until the curse was broken."

"So how is the curse supposed to be broken?" Shifu asked.

"Well, Dai believes that it requires your soul." Kivu said. "But the only thing that can stop him is Yin-Yang Long."

"What?" Shifu asked, obviously confused. He used to read all sorts of stories about gods and goddesses, but he had never heard of such a thing. As far as he knew, Yin and Yang was the symbol for balance.

"Yin-Yang Long is a powerful force of the gods." Kivu explained. "It is made up of two dragons, one white and one black; Yin for white, black for Yang. The combined power of these dragons can do anything. They can rebuild a palace turned to a pile of ashes; heal even the strongest disease…."

"Send Dai to where he belongs and break the curse." Shifu said.

"Precisely." Kivu said. "But….there is one problem."

"What's that?" Shifu asked.

"Nobody knows where Lin's brother is." Kivu said.

*****

"WHAT?!" Tai Lung roared. "She's gone?! What do you mean she's gone?!"

"I'm sorry." Viper said. "She risked her life to save ours, and it cost her."

Tai Lung, in a fit of rage, grabbed a book off the table and threw it at Viper. The snake ducked, and everyone froze at the sound they heard.

The sound of a book smashing into glass.

Everyone turned around and noticed the drapes for the first time. Tigress moved over and opened them wide.

"It's the outside!" Po cried. So true. There was a simple window, and everyone could plainly see the village a ways away. Po tried grabbing a candle holder and smashing the window open. But every time the window cracked, it would repair itself.

"It's no use." He said. "The house is enchanted so we can't get out."

"What do we do now?" Lin asked. She tried scratching the window with her sharp talons, but the window just kept repairing itself.

"We have to find Mei and Shifu." Tai Lung said. "And, if we're lucky, Kivu, too. Maybe he can help us."

"Then let's get moving." Lin said. "But we have to stick together at all costs." Everyone nodded and they walked off.

*****

"What?" Shifu asked.

"Lin is Yin, one of the dragons that can break the spell." Kivu said.

Shifu thought back to when he first met Lin after she had hatched. Then he realized just how similar Lin and Yin sounded. Lin, being a small hatchling, must've mixed up her name.

"So, she has a brother." Shifu said.

"Yang." Kivu said. Suddenly, a voice called out.

"Kivu!" it yelled. "Where are you, my son?" Kivu pulled Shifu down behind the throne, hissing, "Hide!"

"I'm in here, Father!" Kivu called. Dai suddenly appeared in the room with Shinjitsu at his side.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I've figured out how to get the little rat." Dai said. Shinjitsu went to Kivu's side.

"In other words, he has bait for him." She said in a bored tone. Dai scowled and raised his hand, palm out in front of him. Shifu managed to peek out enough to see that he was summoning someone using the same tornado that Kivu and Shinjitsu used. Shifu was horrified to see Mei after the tornado had vanished. The lioness had her paws tied behind her and was gagged. But the look in her eyes could've killed.

"This will lure him here." Dai said. "And then, we'll have him!"

"That won't work." Shinjitsu snapped. Dai turned to her with a fierce glare.

"And why not?" he challenged.

"The lioness is Tai Lung's wife." Shinjitsu said. "You'll be luring in him, not Shifu." Dai glared at Shinjitsu, and that's when Shifu realized she was trying to save both Mei and him.

"You're right." Dai said. He tossed Shinjitsu a knife and dragged Mei over to the nymph's feet. "Then we have no use for her; kill her."

Shinjitsu stared at the knife in her hands and then at Mei, who was staring at her angrily. Shinjitsu remembered all the people Dai had told her to kill and she had obeyed. But those people were robbers and bandits trying to steal precious trinkets from the house. This was a woman who had a husband and most likely a child. She didn't know for sure, but the nymph was very sure that the lioness did have a kid.

Shinjitsu used her powers to make the knife melt into a puddle of iron. Dai stared at her with anger.

"You dare defy me?" he seethed.

"Yes." Shinjitsu said. "You are not my father, mother, nor master." Dai slapped her hard, but Shinjitsu was unfazed. Shifu moved in as Dai raised his hand again.

"Don't touch her." Shifu said. Dai sneered.

"How noble." He said. "Guarding someone that you hardly know."

"I'll make you a deal." Shifu said. "You must release Mei and give my students a safe passage out of the house. Shinjitsu and Kivu must take them to the front door so that they can escape."

"And how does that help me?" Dai asked.

"Because if you do that," Shifu said. "I'll willingly become your prisoner."

A/N: Another long chapter. But I'm almost done!


	10. Love

Chapter Ten- Love

"Are you quite ready?" Dai asked in a bored tone. He sat in a lazy position on his throne.

"Patience." Shifu said as he wrote on a scroll.

"How can I be patient when I'm so close to being victorious?" Dai said.

"Pride goeth before a fall." Shinjitsu muttered. Dai came close to waltzing over and slapping the nymph when Shifu announced he was done.

"Finally." Dai said. Shifu sneered and handed Mei the scroll.

"Give it Lin and Lin only." Shifu ordered quietly. "It's for her eyes only."

"How do I get to her and the others?" Mei asked.

"Kivu and Shinjitsu will lead you to them." Dai said. "Now, let's get on with this." Shifu nodded to Mei grimly and the lioness stepped back to Kivu and Shinjitsu. They led her away, but she stopped at the door.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Shinjitsu asked in a hushed voice.

"I want to see what Dai does and describe it to Tai Lung." Mei said. When asked why, she said, "Then Tai Lung will know just how gruesome Dai's death should be." The lioness clutched the scroll tightly in her paw as she, Kivu, and Shinjitsu watched Dai chant in a strange language unknown to Mei.

"It's a spell." Kivu whispered in Mei's ear. "A spell called Soul Stealer. It will take Shifu's soul and encase it in an orb that fits into your palm."

"And his body?" Mei asked.

"Not much." Kivu said. "As long as the heart is still beating, he will live. But Shifu will remain soulless for the rest of his life." It came out darker than he or Mei expected.

As Dai continued to chant, large strings of lights swirled around Shifu like snakes. Shifu didn't pay much attention to them, but he did pay attention when a voice boomed inside his head.

_You are too noble._ The voice said. The voice sounded like it was trying to speak normally, but to Shifu, it was like banging a large gong in his sensitive ears. _But your nobility was all part of the plan, I guess. I never really understood Destiny and her sister. But, what can you do?_

_Who are you? _Shifu thought.

_You know who I am. _The voice said, obviously male. _We've been one body and one soul for decades. I am __Lang Ren Jingshén. The Werewolf Spirit. Do not fear for your students. I will make sure they are safe and fulfill the ancient prophecy._

Before Shifu could ask what he meant, he suddenly felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He looked ahead of him and noticed that the lights were completely circling him, and then he felt like he was shrinking.

When the sensation was over, he found himself in a glass orb.

Dai picked up the orb and stared at it as though it were the most precious jewel in the world. He saw inside of it a bunch of white fog.

Shifu's soul.

Now, Shifu was exactly where he had been standing. But now, he was standing as still as a statue, staring blankly ahead. His eyes were dark and almost lifeless. Then, his palm started to glow. Dai noticed this and frowned.

"What the-"

He never finished his sentence.

For just then, Shifu's entire hand burst into a bright light. Shifu's eyes glowed and he was encased in blinding light. As Dai, Mei, Kivu, and Shinjitsu watched, Shifu's body started shifting and turning and growing. When the light died, there was a wolf in front of Dai.

A wolf that was pitch black with a white starred-chest, the size of a polar bear, blood red eyes, and glowed with a snow-white aura.

It was Lang Ren Jingshén, the Werewolf Spirit.

Dai's eyes grew huge. "Who are you?" he trembled with fear.

Lang Ren Jingshén glared at Dai, growling.

"I am the Werewolf Spirit." He thundered. "You dare to lay a hand on the carrier of my soul?!"

"It was required!" Dai said, trying to sound brave, which he wasn't. "I intend to free myself and all who are enslaved to this household."

"And then take over the Valley of Peace!" Lang Ren Jingshén roared. "Don't you dare try and lie to me! I intend to stop you. And when you are back where you belong, I'll make sure you receive the worst punishments in Hell!" With that, the Werewolf Spirit turned and galloped out of the room, picking up Mei as he went. The lioness gripped onto the werewolf's fur as he ran.

"Leave them." Dai said. "I promised a safe passage, and therefore their path will be lit, and they'll find a way out."

*****

The Werewolf Spirit didn't stop running for quite a while. When he did stop, he sighed.

"I wish I didn't lost my temper so easily." He said. "Maybe I could've done something for Shifu."

Mei slid off of the wolf's back. "Sir…..Mister Lang Ren-"

"Call me Lang." the Werewolf Spirit ordered. "It is too much of a hassle to say my full name."

"Lang." Mei said. "How are we supposed to help Shifu?"

"That scroll will probably have the answers. But remember it's for Lin." Lang said. "Let's go." Mei noticed a lighted trail and the two of them followed it.

*****

"I don't know about this." Tigress said. "How do we know this trail doesn't lead into a trap?"

"We just know." Lin said, keeping her eyes on the lights that led them thru the house. "At least, I have a good feeling about it."

They just kept walking, not really paying attention to their surroundings until Viper screamed. That's when they all looked up. Po, who was walking next to Lin, found a set of sharp canine teeth in his face. Everyone stepped back and saw Lang and Mei. Tai Lung embraced his wife tightly.

"I thought you were hurt." He said.

"I'm fine." Mei said.

"Who's your friend?" Crane asked, still staring at Lang in shock.

"This is Lang." Mei said. "The Werewolf Spirit."

"What?" Po asked. "Shifu's the Werewolf Spirit."

"Not anymore." Lang muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Tigress asked. Mei bit her bottom lip and handed Lin the scroll.

"He said it was for your eyes only." Mei said. Lin unrolled the scroll quickly and read it to herself. When she was done, she snarled and threw it into the wall.

"Why do I keep losing him?!" she screamed. Lin ran off, and the others tried to follow before Lang stopped them.

"You all keep going and get out of here." Lang said. "I'll talk to her. Meanwhile, I want all of you to go back to the palace."

"But shouldn't we-" Po started.

"No!" Lang shouted. Everyone, even Tigress and Tai Lung, cringed. "Nothing can be done for your master now." The eight warriors knew he was right and they sulked off, following the lighted path out of the house. Once outside, they immediately started for home.

"How can we just sit back and let Dai take over the valley?" Po asked.

"We'll be ready to fight." Tigress said.

*****

Lang found Lin huddled in a corner next to some stairs. The dragon was curled in a tight ball, sniffling. Lang sighed and sat down next to the young dragon.

"Don't think anything you say can help me." Lin said. "My life is meaningless."

"And why do you say that?" Lang asked calmly.

"Because of love!" Lin yelled. She stood up and faced Lang, her talons digging into the floorboards. "My entire life has been screwed up because of love! My mother loved me and I lost her; Shifu loved me and now I've lost him! What's the point of love? It's meaningless! Love should never have existed!"

Lin breathed deeply and stared at the floor. Lang had stood still and silent thru the entire episode. He smiled.

"So you think that if love had never existed, you'd be happy?" Lang asked.

"Yes." Lin said.

"Try and imagine that." Lang said. "Imagine a world made up of every emotion except love." Lin tried, but she soon realized she couldn't. Love was tied to a lot of emotions that were positive, like happiness, joy, glee, surprise, and so many others. Yet love was attached to negative emotions, too, like sadness, grief, and a couple others.

"Love is what holds people together." Lang said. "It is the very force that makes sure the world isn't going to come crashing down."

"But Shifu's love for me is what caused him to sacrifice himself for my safety." Lin said. "I know Shifu isn't my dad by blood, but I still love him as if he was."

"And he loves you as a daughter." Lang said. "Just like Tigress."

Lin smiled and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"So what now?" Lang asked.

"Huh?" Lin said.

"You are my leader." Lang said, bowing. "What you say goes."

"Well…." Lin thought for a moment. Then, she heard a noise. "Duck!" The two of them took cover as a large black object came hurdling into the house via fireplace. It was the first time that Lang and Lin noticed it. The Werewolf Spirit and the dragon peeked out from their hiding spot behind a couch.

The thing that had crashed into the house was a full-grown black dragon similar to Lin. On its back was a young cheetah cub with a quiver of arrows on her back and a bow clutched tightly in her hand. She looked like she was about to puke.

"Daiyu, that is _not _what I meant by a 'quick entrance'." The cub said.

"Sorry, Kiki." The dragon said. "Sometimes I take things too seriously."

"No duh, Captain Obvious."

A/N: A couple more chapters. Lang Ren Jingshén literally means Werewolf Spirit. Hope you all enjoyed this!


	11. Fighting Dai

Chapter Eleven- Fighting Dai

After the four of them had introduced themselves to each other, Kiki and Daiyu told their story.

"I wanted to help my mom and dad." Kiki said. "So I took Daiyu and we came here to help."

"You know how to use that bow?" Lin asked.

"I'm a master." Kiki said, gripping her bow proudly.

"Then I have a plan." Lin said, smirking.

*****

Dai stared at the orb in his paw with greed.

"At last….." he said. "For over five hundred years I've been trapped in his wretched house."

"If you hate the house so much, why did you live in it when you were alive?" Shinjitsu asked. She was hanging upside-down from a pole she made with her magic. The steel bar was suspended high in the air. Kivu was lying on his stomach, alternately staring at Shinjitsu and the orb.

"It's not my fault." Dai said. "Mother told me, 'Don't sell the house; it solely belongs to our family.' I would've sold it if your short-tempered mother hadn't cursed us."

"That was _your _fault for trying to kill Grand Master Oogway." Shinjitsu said. "And now look at what's happened!" Dai growled and hurled a pillow at the nymph, who used her magic to make it burst into flames and turn to ashes.

"Stop criticizing me!" Dai yelled. "It's Kivu's fault anyway!"

"I am not responsible for your evil." Kivu said coolly. Dai launched another pillow, but Kivu just ducked.

"It doesn't matter now!" Dai said. "We have the soul of Master Shifu."

"But that Lang guy is still out there." Kivu said.

"I'll crush him later." Dai said.

Inside the orb, Shifu couldn't do much. He was trying to meditate, but Dai's arguing with Kivu and Shinjitsu was driving him crazy. It was worse than the time Po mistakably spilt noodle broth into Tigress' lap. Shifu doubted that Tigress had forgave and forgotten about that.

Then, there was a sound.

Dai, Kivu, Shinjitsu, and Shifu heard it. The room was deathly silent as the noise stared out soft, but then steadily crecendoed into what sounded like a herd of elephants charging to the door. Shinjitsu lowered the bar she was hanging on and came next to Kivu, who stood up. Everyone, even Shifu in the orb, stared at the door as the noise kept getting louder.

Then, it stopped, and there was a knock on the door.

"Should we answer it?" Kivu asked.

No need.

The door burst open on its own.

When the dust cleared, Kiki and Daiyu were standing in the room. Kiki had her bow drawn with an arrow notched into it. Dai growled and rose from his throne. Shifu, from inside the orb, stared at his granddaughter with horror. He was also fluently surprised to see Daiyu.

"What business do you four have with me?" Dai demanded.

"Surrender Shifu to us." Daiyu ordered.

"Or what?" Dai challenged.

"Or we'll crush you." Daiyu said.

"Such large words from a pathetic excuse of a dragon." Dai said. "Kivu, Shinjitsu, kill them."

"Give me one reason why I should do that." Shinjitsu demanded.

"Because I am the master of the house!" Dai shouted. "All who live under this house must obey me!"

"I don't live here." Shinjitsu said. "You keep me here prisoner."

"Then you will be confined to your garden until this fight is over!" Dai snapped his fingers, and Shinjitsu disappeared. "Kivu….."

"I'm with Shinjitsu." Kivu said. "You can't make me do anything."

"As your father….."

"Not a father by blood." Kivu said. He lunged, giving Dai a good kick to the face. Dai went flying backwards, the orb flying out of his hand. The orb flew thru the air and Kiki caught it before it could crash to the ground. Shifu felt a bit nauseous from his little flight. Dai got up once more and glared at the warriors with pure evil in his eyes. He snapped his fingers, and Kivu disappeared. Dai lunged towards Kiki, but Daiyu swatted him away as though he were a fly.

"Let's go!" she yelled. The two of them ran out the door. Dai was right on their tails. As they ran, they passed Lang and Lin, who were on opposite sides of the room.

"Now!" Kiki yelled as they hurdled past. Lin and Lang pulled on a rope they had in their mouths, making a trip line that made Dai fall to the ground, right into a net that lifted him up and trapped him.

"Perfect!" Lin exclaimed. She and Kiki high-fived.

"Shifu?" Kiki inquired, staring into the orb.

"We have to find a way for him to get out of there." Lang said.

"Just one problem." Lin said. "How?"

"Maybe if we….."

Then, another noise.

The noise of deep breathing mixed with growling.

The four of them turned and saw that Dai was growing and changing. The net that encase him broke away, and the four warriors found themselves staring at a dragon twice the size of Daiyu. Dai had become so large he broke thru the ceiling. He roared loudly.

"I want what you took from me!" he bellowed.

"Fat chance!" Lin snarled. She lunged, dodging Dai's teeth and driving her sharp fangs into his leg. Dai roared and slammed her into a bookcase, which fell on her.

_And they say books can't hurt you. _Lin thought painfully. She picked herself up and she, Lang, and Daiyu rushed forward to attack.

Daiyu aimed for Dai's legs, but Dai grabbed her horns and threw her into a wall. Daiyu went straight thru the wall, which quickly fixed itself, seeing how the house was magic. Daiyu started flying around the house, trying to find a way in before the fight got too rough. Lin lunged for Dai's leg, but the large dragon almost stomped on her before swiping at her face, narrowly missing her nose. Lin tried running up Dai's neck to his face, but got trapped in his mouth.

Now, just something you should know: the inside of a dragon mouth is not a very good place to be. Especially not Dai's mouth. His teeth were all black, and his tongue was slimy. It reeked of dead fish and dirty swamp goo. Lin desperately tried to stay away from the gaping black hole that was his throat. Lin eventually had to stab her claws into Dai's tongue, making him roar so that she could jump out. She landed next to Lang, who was breathing hard and had a few scratches on him.

"That was disgusting." Lin gagged.

"Just hang in there." Lang encouraged. "We just have to kill him."

"Alright then." Lin sassed. "Educate me."

"Just watch and learn." He snarled. He ran forward and lunged at Dai's throat. Dai was ready for him as he grabbed Lang by his scruff and threw him into Lin. The two of them tumbled and rolled as they crashed into a couch. Dai growled at them when he realized there was a warrior missing.

_Where is that little cheetah cub? _He thought. He scanned the room, searching for the one who had what he wanted.

Kiki was hiding behind a chair, holding the orb so that it wouldn't break. After seeing her friends get pummeled like that, she realized that she had to help. So Kiki carefully hid Shifu behind the chair, notched and arrow into her bow, and jumped out, shooting Dai right in the neck. Dai roared and turned to her, hatred filling his eyes. He came at her like a bullet, but Kiki shot two more arrows, one hitting Dai's leg, the other nicking his ear. Kiki jumped away as a giant paw occupied the spot she was just in. The force of the slam made the orb roll from its hiding spot. Dai saw this and immediately went after it.

Shifu, inside the orb was trying to run the other way to stop it, but kept falling over. "You've got to be kidding me." He muttered.

Dai reached for the orb, but Kiki shot an arrow in his eye. Dai reared back, roaring so loud you could've heard him from miles away.

*****

Po looked up from his bowl of noodles.

"You hear something?" he questioned Tigress.

"Not sure." Tigress replied.

*****

Dai took out the arrow and glared at Kiki with his good eye. Kiki had her back turned to Dai and was kneeling next to the orb, picking it up to see if it was damaged.

Shifu noticed Dai about to move in for the kill and tried to warn Kiki, but Kiki couldn't hear him.

Dai moved in for the kill.

Lang got in the way.

A/N: Suspense! Until the next chapter! Maybe, one or two left until I'm done.


	12. Defeat

Chapter Twelve- Defeat

_One shall perish to save his friends_

Kiki turned just as Lang jumped in to protect her. Dai caught the Werewolf Spirit in his mouth and bit hard. Lang let out a howl of pain. Dai threw him aside, and the large wolf slumped to the ground. Kiki stared at the wolf with horror, now completely terrified. She was then suddenly aware of a burning sensation in her hands, and she dropped the orb with an, "Ouch!"

The orb bounced off the floor and disappeared, leaving only a ghostly white sphere that started flying around with rapid pace before it disappeared thru the hole in the ceiling.

Dai cursed. "I am a fool! I should've realized that their souls were tied together!" He turned to Kiki. "I'll kill you for that!" He lunged again, but Kiki had regained her courage, and she shot out Dai's other eye. His roar that could be heard from miles around came out again.

*****

"_Now _what was that?" Po whined.

"Oh just let it go." Tigress ordered.

*****

Lin and Daiyu, who had managed to slam her way thru the front door, came to Kiki's side.

"We need a new plan." Kiki said. Dai was still trying to get the arrow out of his eye.

"Lin, have you ever heard of Yin-Yang Long?" Daiyu asked.

"It sounds familiar." Lin said.

"You're Yin." Daiyu said. Lin stared at the dragon in shock. "And I am Yang. We were sent to this world to defeat Dai and go to Heaven."

"But how?" Lin asked.

"Dragon Fire." Daiyu said. "If Dai is killed by our fire, then this house will be sent to Heaven along with the souls in it."

"Then you better learn how soon!" Kiki said. Dai turned on them, relying on only hearing and smelling to find his prey. Kiki shot an arrow that nicked Dai's other ear. The dragon roared and swiped blindly at the group. The three of them jumped away, but Daiyu's tail was caught under Dai's paw, and she tripped. Dai roared and reared back for the final strike.

When Lin had jumped away, she had hit her head against the table. Now, a long lost memory flooded her vision.

_FLASHBACK_

_Yin stood next to her sister, Yang. Both of the full grown black dragons stood before the glimmering sphere that was the king of gods. _

"_There is a prophecy that you two must fulfill before becoming guardians of Heaven." He said. "Now, you must be separated in order to complete this prophecy."_

"_Will we see each other again?" Yin asked. She cared for her twin very much. "If we are destined to part forever, I will refuse to go along with it." The king of gods chuckled._

"_You are so loyal." He said. "You two will meet again, but it will be at least a few decades."_

"_I'm willing to wait." Yang said. "As long as I am able to see my twin again."_

"_Then go." The king said. "Yang, you will be the guardian to a small village in the mountains. Yin, you will live in a valley with other dragons." The black dragons bowed and walked off, but the king stopped Yin. "Yin, you will be going there as an egg to a dragon angel that will pose as your mother. You will be separated from her." Yin nodded in understanding and ran off to join her sister. _

_Yang took off with Yin in her claws as an egg. The flight went smoothly until a demon suddenly attacked. Yang managed to kill the demon, but not before the demon made her drop the egg. Yang raced after it, but the egg hit the side of a mountain hard. Yang checked it over and saw no damage, but she knew in her heart that something was wrong. Yang berated herself for only a moment before continuing. She delivered Yin to the dragon angel and flew off to the village. The village was made up completely of snow leopards, who welcomed her. They were very excited when Yang told them her reason for coming._

"_What shall we call you, great dragon?" the leader asked. Yang thought for a moment._

"_You may call me Daiyu." She said._

_*****_

"_What are you doing in there?" a voice whispered. _

_The little dragon moved about in her egg. She was still confused about where she was. Something was pulled around her egg. The little dragon punched and kicked at the egg, barely aware of it rolling a bit. _

_Then, there was a loud CRACK as the egg burst. _

_The hatchling found herself in a bundle of blankets. 'Where am I?" she thought. Then, the blankets shifted and the dragon looked up into the eyes of a small creature. Somehow, she knew it was a red panda, although she can't remember where she had seen one. The hatchling was also aware of the cold, white enclosure that surrounded them. The hatchling shook her fur, and the old red panda laughed. The hatchling smiled and cuddled up to her new master. The red panda smiled and held her in his arms. _

"_Hi there." The hatchling said._

_The old man jumped and stared at her._

"_Did you just talk?" he asked._

"_Yep." The hatchling said. She thought quickly. What was her name? Something with an 'in' sound. "I'm Lin."_

"_Well, I'm Shifu." The red panda said. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Lin had lost her memory when she hit the mountain.

Now, she knew what to do.

Lin stood and snarled.

"Get away from my sister!" she roared. She leaped towards Dai…..

…..and blew fire into his face.

Dai reared back, and Daiyu and Kiki watched with amazement as Lin glowed and grew, becoming a full grown dragon. Daiyu smiled, got up, and joined her sister.

"Good to have you back." Daiyu said.

"Good to be back." Lin said. They nodded to Kiki, who notched and arrow into her bow. The three of them stood ready and Dai launched himself at them. Lin, Daiyu, and Kiki intercepted him, fighting with all their might. Lin and Daiyu bit, scratched, and blew fire. Kiki used her kung fu and a couple arrows now and then. Then, they finished the battle.

Kiki shot an arrow into Dai's chest, right where his heart was.

Lin and Daiyu shot twin flames into the wound.

Dai roared, slowly disintegrating into nothingness.

All that was left was a pile of ashes.

Lin, Daiyu, and Kiki breathed deeply. Lin went back to her previous size.

Then, the house started to shake.

"Let's get out of here!" Kiki cried. The three of them sprinted off, Daiyu grabbing Lang on the way. They managed to leap out the front door just as the house disappeared. They stared at where the house used to be, gawking.

"'Should the ghosts be released it will all end.'" Lin recited. "There goes another line."

"And here is yet another." Daiyu said sadly, staring down and Lang's body. Kiki and Lin stared at him with horror. "'One shall perish to save his friends.'"

"Why must great battles end in disaster?" Kiki muttered.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

The three warriors jumped and spun around. They saw Kivu and Shinjitsu standing there. Kiki drew her bow and shot an arrow at Kivu. The zebra didn't move, but instead turned the arrow to a very pretty flower. He and Shinjitsu walked over and Kivu handed the flower to Kiki.

"Will this prove that I'm not going to hurt you?" he asked. Kiki blushed and accepted the gift. Unfortunately, the pollen in the flower made her sneeze.

"What are we forgetting?" Daiyu asked.

"The last lines of the prophecy." Shinjitsu said.

Lin thought for a moment. "'Sadness and grief will follow the end to danger; but joy will come from a powerful stranger.' What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we are pretty sad about losing Shifu and Lang." Kiki said. A tear fell into her flower.

"And we know of the strangers who can help." Kivu said. Shinjitsu smiled and pulled a small conch shell out of her pocket.

"What's that for?" Lin asked.

"Well, you know how you can hear the ocean in these?" Shinjitsu asked. Lin nodded. "The ocean can hear you, too, and our 'strangers' are vacationing at the bottom of the ocean." Lin, Daiyu, and Kiki exchanged weird looks, but Shinjitsu just put the shell to her ear.

"Oh girls." She said into it. "I believe your assistance is required." There was a garbled sound coming from the shell. "I don't care if I'm interrupting your tanning time. Get up here! I need you two for a resurrection spell." More garble. "You should care because it's Master Shifu and the Werewolf Spirit!" Then, a pause. After that, a bright light, and everyone had to shield their eyes. When the light died down, there were two cheetahs standing in front of the group.

"I can't believe you interrupted our day." One cheetah said. "That boy was really cute!"

"Narrisa, he was a merman." The other cheetah said.

"I don't care, Destiny." The first cheetah said. "He was cute."

A/N: Kivu, OC is basically a character that belongs to the author rather than the movie. The rest of you read and review! Almost done!


	13. Family

Chapter Thirteen- Family

After introductions took place, Narrisa and Destiny finally got a good idea of what they were dealing with.

"I swear if I ever see Dai again, I'm gonna toss him in a pot of boiling wax." Narrisa growled.

"Focus." Destiny said. "We're going to need a lot more power than we have."

"What do you mean?" Kiki asked. The flower Kivu had given her was tucked behind her ear.

"Well, to resurrect a mortal is one thing." Destiny said.

"But to resurrect two people and one of them a spirit, that's another." Narrisa frowned.

"So, what can we do?" Daiyu asked.

"We'll need your help." Destiny said, gesturing to Daiyu and Lin. The two dragons exchanged looks and nodded.

"Kiki, stand back." Daiyu ordered. The cheetah cub moved a safe distance away, next to Kivu and Shinjitsu.

"Alright." Narrisa said. "Daiyu, Lin, you must do exactly as I say." The dragons nodded as Narrisa took out a knife and carved a large Yin-Yang symbol in the dirt. Narrisa stood back and inspected her work for a minute before nodding with approval. "Daiyu put Lang on the left side." Daiyu obeyed, placing the large wolf on the side that was supposedly Yin. "Good. Now for the fun part. Lin, Daiyu, trace the lines of the symbol with your fire." Daiyu and Lin did so. Meanwhile, Narrisa and Destiny each stood inside the symbol; Destiny one the Yin side, Narrisa on the Yang. Daiyu and Lin stood with Kivu, Kiki, and Shinjitsu once they were done with the fire. The five of them watched with awe as the flames rose higher and higher while Narrisa and Destiny spoke in what seemed like a combination of African and Chinese. The flames raised to ten feet, twenty feet, thirty, and so on until they were over a hundred feet high. The group stood back to avoid the heat.

Then, there was a howl.

The flames suddenly disappeared, along with the symbol.

Standing beside Destiny was Lang, glowing in his white aura.

Standing beside Narrisa was Shifu, rubbing his sore head.

"It worked!" Kiki breathed.

"Baba!" Lin cried, tackling Shifu. The old red panda managed to keep his footing and held Lin close.

"What in Heaven's name were you thinking?" Shifu scolded "You could've been killed."

"But I'm Yin." Lin said. "Of the Yin-Yang Long."

"I know." Shifu said. He smiled at Kivu. "A friend of mine told me that. But I was still worried."

"It's good to have you back." Daiyu said. Kiki rushed to hug her grandfather.

"Ugh." Narrisa gagged. "Could we stop? I don't know how much more of this lovey-dovey stuff I can take." Everyone laughed.

"So what now?" Kiki asked.

"Well, I suggest we get to the palace and inform everyone that you're not dead." Shinjitsu said. Everyone agreed and the journeyed off. They went around the village to not cause a riot. They arrived at the palace and found Po, Mei, Tai Lung, and the Furious Five training with Chen, Zhan shi, and Yi Fu watching. They immediately stopped and nearly shouted with joy at the sight of their master. They ran to the group and everyone went outside to talk. After the story was told, Po sighed in amazement.

"I can't believe I missed that!" he exclaimed. "Although I doubt being in Dai's mouth was very fun." Lin shivered and made a face.

"Tell me about it." She agreed. "Belch."

"So, what happens now?" Chen asked. Everyone stared at him. "Well….I mean…..Shifu's not the werewolf spirit anymore, so does that mean he's not a werewolf?" Everyone stared at Shifu now. The old master concentrated hard.

Turns out, he did transform. But instead of matching Lang, Shifu was reddish-brown. His eyes were normal again, both being cobalt blue.

"Well, that's good." Tigress said. "I think."

"But what about Lang and the rest of you?" Viper asked. She pointed to Kivu, Shinjitsu, Lang, Destiny, Narrisa, Daiyu, and Lin. "If you're supposed to be like powerful gods, what are you going to do?" Everyone went silent.

"Well, Destiny and I will be going back to our normal lives." Narrisa said. "And that starts with our vacation that Shinjitsu ever so rudely interrupted." The nymph punched Narrisa's arm.

"Shut up."

"What'll you do?" Lin asked the nymph.

"Well, the spell on the house is broken." Shinjitsu said. "I am free to go back to my mother, Nemesis."

"And I have a request for Nemesis." Kivu said. "About marrying her daughter." Shinjitsu blushed, smiling warmly. "And Lang?"

"I will be leaving to be a god in Heaven." Lang said. "As guardian to all werewolves."

"I'll be sure to inform the pack." Zhan shi said.

"What about Daiyu?" Kiki asked. She was sitting in her father's lap, her mother holding her hand.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled." Daiyu said. "Yin and I must go and become the guardians of Heaven."

"So…..you're leaving?" Kiki asked. Daiyu nodded sadly. Kiki broke away from her parents and hugged Daiyu around the neck. "You can't leave." She cried. "I love you." Daiyu nuzzled Kiki gently. Shifu stared at Lin.

"You'll be leaving, too?" he asked.

"I have to." Lin said. "Fate brought us together; it will never tear us apart. I'll watch over you. Always."

"As will I." Daiyu promised Kiki. The little cheetah cub smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

And then, they group said their farewells.

Zhan shi, Yi fu, and Chen left to tell the werewolf pack about Lang. Lang thanked Shifu for becoming the Werewolf Spirit and said a tearful goodbye to the red panda. Shifu's eyes were a bit glassy as well. Then, Lang disappeared. Destiny and Narrisa said goodbye to everyone and disappeared in a puff of smoke, Narrisa still complaining about Shinjitsu interfering with their vacation. Shinjitsu apologized to Po for making him witness his parents' murder.

"It's alright." Po assured. "I needed to see it."

Shinjitsu smiled and gave Po an apologetic rose. Kivu received many 'thank yous' for his help. Lin hugged him around the neck, thanking him greatly for saving Shifu's life. Then, the nymph and zebra lovers disappeared to announce their marriage to Shinjitsu's mother. Lin and Daiyu were the last to leave, and their goodbye was the most tearful. Kiki, Tai Lung, and Mei told her they'd miss her dearly. Tai Lung's eyes were glassy from tears he refused to show. Lin said goodbye to everyone, and they all nearly cried.

"Goodbye Tiga…..uh…..Master Tigress." Lin told the tiger master. Tigress scooped up the little dragon and held her close.

"Call me Tiga anytime you want." She said. Lin nuzzled her adoptive mother. Then, she moved on to Shifu. The old master was on the verge of tears. Lin leaped into his arms.

"Do you have to go?" he whispered.

"I'll be watching you." She said softly. "I'll always be with you." Lin nuzzled him and gave him the tiniest dragon kiss. "I love you." Lin reluctantly jumped down and went to her full size, standing next to her sister. The two dragons gave a farewell roar and flew into the sky, disappearing in a flash of light. Shifu stared at the spot that used to occupy the two dragons, a single tear running down his face. He wiped them away when Tigress stood beside them.

"She's still with us." She said. Shifu smiled.

"Yeah." He said.

The rest of the evening was peaceful……sort of.

Po cooked dinner, as usual. Monkey and Mantis cracked jokes to make everyone laugh. Everything went pretty well until Po noticed Shifu not there. Curious, the Dragon Warrior journeyed thru the palace to find his master. He found the old master in the Sacred Hall of Warriors, staring into the Moon Pool. Po smiled and stood next to him.

"What's up?" he asked good-heartedly.

"Not much." Shifu muttered. He still looked sad by Lin leaving. Po sighed.

"You she's with you." Po said.

"Yeah." Shifu said, smiling a little. "But I didn't think I'd hurt this much."

"Can I ask you something?" Po asked. Shifu nodded. "When Shinjitsu showed me my parents getting murdered, my dad told you to raise me. How'd I end up with the goose?"

Shifu chuckled. "I had already messed up with Tai Lung. I knew your father very well, and he even made me your godfather when you were born." Po stared at him with shock. "Tai Lung met you as well; he thought of you as a brother. Your father did want me to raise you and train you. But…..I couldn't. You were such a good kid…..I didn't want you to turn into something like Tai Lung. But Oogway convinced me to keep you. But the werewolves came back, and I had to fight them to get you back. But I lost you." Shifu sighed. "You were in a basket and you fell off a cliff and into the river. I spent months, even a few years, searching for you; hoping….praying….that you were alright. But I never found you. I was completely broken-hearted, and I lived for years with two weights on my shoulders: making Tai Lung a monster, and losing you after I promised to keep you safe. Then, you arrived at the tournament for the Dragon Warrior." Shifu smiled. "I was overjoyed and relieved. I still didn't think you could be the Dragon Warrior, though. Apart from that, I remembered my promise to keep you safe, and I thought for sure you'd die if you fought Tai Lung."

"So, you attempted to kick me out of the palace because one, you didn't believe in me, and two, you were worried about me?" Po rephrased.

"Yep." Shifu said.

Po was shocked silent. "You almost used to Wuxi Finger Hold on me! And you didn't want me dead?!"

Shifu laughed. "You could say that." Po groaned and rolled his eyes. Shifu went back to staring into the Moon Pool. Po smiled softly and took out a scroll.

"You know, I thought you might want this." He said, giving the scroll to Shifu. "Don't be too long; your dinner's getting cold." Po walked off, leaving his master with the scroll. Shifu unrolled it and stared at it.

Inside was a picture of three people. The first was Tigress, standing tall with her arms folded and smiling proudly. The second was Shifu, holding his bamboo flute and smirking. His eyes were multi-colored; one blood red and the other bright blue. The third person was Lin, still a little dragon hatchling. She was draped across Shifu's shoulders, smiling broadly. At the bottom of the picture was, in Lin's scratchy handwriting, the words, _Tiga, Baba, and Me. Wo ai ni, Baba. Wo ai ni, Tiga._

Shifu smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Lin." He said. "I love you, too."

A/N: DONE! Hope you all enjoyed! I'll be finishing OC Heroes and Villains next.


End file.
